Dylan Murrow ~ District 4
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission! :3 He is Sambaroses first District 4 male, and the boyfriend of Juliet Aphrodite. :D 'Dylans Basics' Name: Dylan Murrow Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 4 Weapons: Trident, Throwing Knives. Height: 5'10 'Appearence' Tall and on the leaner side, Dylan has short-ish wavy blonde hair, captivating deep bl ue eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Funny and Kind, he is quite the joker, and a little bit of a self confessed flirt at times. Confident most of the time and outgoing, his friendly attitude means he has a lot of friends in the district, and he seemingly has the patience of a saint. If you ever see him angry, your probably one of the first since he's very mild natured, almost too mild for the games really. Caring, if somewhat niave sometimes, he is also pretty shy when it comes to his feelings or liking someone, hence he uses the faked confidence to cover it up. 'Backstory' Raised in District 4, Dylan was part of a loving family, consisting of his two parents, older sister, and younger sister. He has no idea who his real parents were as he was found abandoned on the beach when he was just a toddler, and was taken to the local orphanage, where he was adopted by his current family, a lovely lot who loved him with all their hearts. It's probable that he was the child of someone in District 4 rather than elsewhere, down to his blonde hair and blue eyes, a defining trait. He grew up a very happy childhood all things considered, District 4 being a very wealthy district money was never exactly tight, he had plenty of friends, and generally apart from the reapings life was pretty carefree. When he was around 13, a girl caught his eye at school, the ever popular Juliet Aphrodite, and gosh did she live up to her name. She had shoulder length dark red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she was one of the kindest girls he'd ever seen. Or at least he'd heard she was kind anyway, he'd have had personal experiance if he'd actually been able to work up the guts to talk to her at all, ever. She'd once asked him what their new teacher was called, but besides that she'd never even looked his way, which saddened him somewhat. However, when he was 15, he started to notice something was amiss with her, she'd come to school with mysterious bruises, black eyes, even a broken limb on one occasion. She'd claim that she'd walked into a door, or tripped, or even one time fell and hit her face, but he didn't believe a word of it. By the time he was 16 he'd had enough of seeing her in such a bruised and battered state, and decided to work up the courage to confront her about it. To his surprise she started to cry and explained everything, from the fact that her father was addicted to alcohol, to the fact that he'd turned abusive last year and no one had even noticed at school, not enough to raise any questions. They soon formed a strong friendship, and spent all their free time together. Unfortunately for them though, on one of their many seafront late night chats when Juliet could sneak out her window, her father was working late as a fisherman, and he spotted them. They'd tried to hide, but it was all ready too late, and her father came and dragged her away, banning her from ever seeing him again, and slurring on about how he was going to nail up her window, change the locks, etc. He soon realised the next day that she'd obviously been banned from speaking to him as well, as whenever he made eye contact with her she'd turn away, pretending to suddenly find some part of her clothing especially interesting. The fresh bruises on her face and arms told their own story, and it didn't take much to put two and two together. So, to protect her from more danger, he just ceased talking to her, as if they'd never been friends. They still made awkward eye contact a lot, but neither of them spoke a word to each other for many months, until he literally couldn't take it anymore. He needed to convince her to get out of there while she still could, so he broke the silence between them one day, hoping that if they were speaking again they could formulate a plan and get her out of there. Juliet, now 16, agreed, and they started to make a plan, though whatever they created always had a flaw of some kind, whetehr it be that her father would be able to catch her, or it was just phsically impossible, there always seemed to be some sort of obstacle. One rainy autumn night, Dylan made a decision. He was going to go and get her, right now, this minute. Leaving his house in a hurry he started to run down the practically deserted paths, until he made it to her house. Bending down he grabbed a handful of small rocks from the floor, and started to toss them at her window. She tried to make him leave, but he refused, and then to his delight she appeared to go off to pack. When she reappeared she was clutching a large travel bag, and a wooden chair leg, oddly enough. He realised what she was going to do seconds before she swung, the leg smashing through the glass, sending little smithereens flying. After tossing her bag out she jumped off the window sill and into his arms, causing them both to crash to the ground. Her fathers angered face appeared at the shattered window, so they started to run, running for what must have been hours, until his pounding footsteps had been left long behind them. Dylan managed to convince his parents to let Juliet stay with them for as long as needed, and she was delighted to discover that her mother had left the house while her father was distracted, meaning they'd both got out successfully. I mean it's not like they were difficult to find, but now Juliets father had been exposed to the district as what he really was, it was unlikely he'd dare to try and find her. So things were going well for a number of months, Dylan and Juliet realised their mutual feelings for each other and embarked on a relationship, Juliet even saw her mother sometimes, who'd gone to live with a friend, and all was well. That was until two months later however. Dylan had been walking home from school alone one evening as he'd stayed behind for an after school activity, when the reek of alcohol filled his senses and he was dragged backwards behind a building, his arm twisted behind his back painfully hard. He was pressed into a wall, and he didn't even need to be able to see to know that it was Juliets father, he'd have recognized him anywhere. He was pretty scared by now, and the silence from Juliets father was making him even more on edge. Suddenly he felt breathing near the back of his neck, and a voice started to speak to him, a low, mencacing edge to it. He said that should Dylan want Juliet, her mother, and his family to be left unharmed, that he was to volunteer at the upcoming reaping, as he'd been the root cause of his entire family falling apart. Dylan just mumbled his agreement, and his arm was released swiftly, and when he turned round, her father was all ready gone. He knew that he was definitely drugged up enough on achohol to go through with what he said, and Dylan realised he'd been stupid to ever believe that they'd have got rid of him out of their lives. So, even though it went against everything his mind was telling him, he volunteered. And the rest, as they say, is history... 'Strengths' Due to his nature he normally makes allies and friends pretty easily, and he's quite strong mentally. He's also very light on his feet, and a good climber and aim. He's also very good with ropes, knots and nets, as well as an awesomely strong swimmer, down to growing up in District 4. 'Weaknesses' Inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, which means he'd probably be quite bad with them, and not a very good hand to hand combat fighter at all. He's not paticularly good at being stealthy or hiding either,mostly due to his tall frame and apparent clumsiness. 'Token' A blue wristwatch given to him by Juliet after he volunteered, as she said she was saving it for his birthday, but since she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again she gave it to him to remind him of home, and her. 'Alliances' Dylan would ally with any other nice tributes, preferably a smaller alliance, though if absoloutely ''no one else ''will take him he'll very begrudgingly ally with the careers, though he'll probably end up strongly disliking them. Category:Males Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer